


Last Chance

by panther



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be Gipsy and it had to work. This was their last chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmeme prompt. Why did Mako chose Gipsy to repair over the other Jaegers.

Any of the others would be easier to fix, quicker too, but it has to be Gipsy Danger. Jaegers are not built for one to control. There must always be two but Becket got Gipsy back to shore. Broken, rusting slightly and long offline maybe but she is still sitting in a dark corner of the graveyard and looming over Mako. She is fixable. She is special. Many of the pilots talk about their Jaegers as if they are sentient and sometimes a Jaeger like Gipsy Danger makes Mako understand why. So many Jaegers have destroyed their pilots from the inside out when one of them died but not Gipsy. Most say it is Becket that got Gipsy back to shore but Mako has seen the way her father looks at pictures of his old Jaeger and wonders if maybe it was Gipsy that got him home. Mako grew up on tales of the Marshall, her father, and knows only one other man has piloted a Jaeger solo and if that man has even half of her father's strength then she can feel hope again. It has to be Gipsy. It has to be Becket. And it has to work.


End file.
